The Goose Girl (Disney film)
The Goose Girl is an upcoming 2021 hand-drawn animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the fairy tale of the same name by the Brothers Grimm, it is the first hand-drawn animated Disney film in a long time since Winnie the Pooh (2011) and the first hand-drawn animated Disney feature to be fully done in a 2.39:1 aspect ratio since Atlantis the Lost Empire (2001). Synopsis The film follows Anidori-Kiladra (Kristen Bell), or Annie for short, a young princess who, after her father’s death, is sent to meet and marry a neighboring prince (Josh Robert Thompson) with whom a marriage has been arranged. Along the way, Annie is betrayed by her handmaid named Selia (Amy Sedaris) who replaces her, transforms her into a goose, (Selia was supposed to poison Annie's drink at dinner but due to faulty labeling, one of the guards accidentally spikes the wrong potion into the drink.) and attempts to kill her. Annie, by way of her kind personality and supernatural gifts of communication with animals and control of winds, must find a way to survive and eventually reclaim her life, with some help from her two animal friends Gooslie (Charlie Day) and Falada (Emily Blunt). Plot Coming soon! Cast *Kristen Bell as Princess Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee (or Annie for short; also known as the Goose Girl), the daughter of the old queen of Kildenree. **Annie is the film's main protagonist. **Mark Henn serves as the supervising animator for Annie in both her human form and her goose form. *Charlie Day as Gooslie, a talking goose. **Eric Goldberg serves as the supervising animator for Gooslie as well as a bunch of miscellaneous characters. *Emily Blunt as Falada, a beloved magic horse who is Annie's close friend. **James Baxter serves as the supervising animator for Falada as well as a bunch of miscellaneous characters. *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Geric, Annie's love interest. **Randy Haycock serves as the supervising animator for Prince Geric. *Amy Sedaris as Selia, Annie's lady-in-waiting, and friend-turned-traitor. **Selia is the film's main antagonist. **Andreas Deja serves as the supervising animator for Selia. *TBA as Enna, one of Annie's friends. *TBA as Talone, one of Annie's friends. *TBA as Finn, one of Annie's friends. **Russ Edmonds serves as the supervising animator for all three of Annie's friends. *TBA as Gilsa, Finn's mother. **Anthony de Rosa serves as the supervising animator for Gilsa. *Bonnie Hunt as Ideca, the leader of the forest workers. **Nik Ranieri serves as the supervising animator for Ideca. *Alan Tudyk as Conrad, one of the forest workers. **Tudyk also provides the narration throughout the entire movie. *Richard Kind as Razo, one of the forest workers. **Dale Baer and Frans Vischer serve as supervising animators for the forest workers. *TBA as Ungolad, a guard who is one of Selia's henchmen. *TBA as Terne, a guard who is one of Selia's henchmen. **Sandro Cleuzo and Matt Williames serve as supervising animators for Selia's henchmen. *Cate Blanchett as the queen of Kildenree, Annie's mother. **John Pomeroy serves as the supervising animator for the queen. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:2021 films Category:2021 animated films